Fusion City
Overview Fusion City was one of the largest and most influental settlements in Meloncraft One. Founded by iandioch, it set some of the ideals that have been followed by almost every town since then. History Fusion City was built 4000 blocks away from the Spawn/Spark area. This controversial decision was reached for numerous reasons: *The land around spawn had been built on, mined in, and generally exhausted. New players had to walk many hundred blocks to find any fresh, unexplored, unexploited space. *Iandioch wanted it to generate a multitude of smaller settlements around it just as Spark had (This partially succeeded with the founding of pieville). *He was undecided about his alliances. He wanted to keep his options open. *Players had seen the rise and fall of many small unimportant towns. He wanted players to remember Fusion, and wanted something to set it apart from the others. *The fact that you had to travel a long distance to it made players subconsciously think of it as prestigious. All of the other settlements had been built in close proximity to the spawn area (with the exeption of The Bulwhark) To make travelling the 4000 blocks easier, safer and faster, iandioch dug the N1 (Nether One) road/rail in the roof of the Nether. Accessed by a lift from Spark Nether Portal, it greatly aided travel to and from the burgeoning village. Melonking, the only admin at the time, showed great interest and support for the new town. This made the masses think better of it. MeeblFallen, a regular player,decided to base himself there at the town's inception. He was the first resident of the soon-to-be city. Djsencae built his main dwelling just outside the planned area for the town. His support added to the momentum of Fusion. Ember Building Supplies was the first building in the new town. Its brick and wood design was the theme for the first street (Ember Avenue). This branch was the most successful in the chain, contributing to much of the construction of the early city. Its help also encouraged iandioch to join the Ember Nation, being the first city to do so (its population and power later passed out the capital, Ember City, but Melonking remained leader. Iandioch was invited to be an assistant.) Numerous other players, including Bensaurus and Unkillable_pig, joined the settlement, eventually enabling it City Status. Melon Brick Co. was set up in the city, the first factory on the map, offering jobs for the first time.It was later followed by Unity of Fé Industries, who offered the first agricultural posts on the server. The farm's ridiculous size was instantly recognisable, and its scale was later copied by Bensaurus and Seaker, among others. The main aim of Fusion was to create an economic stronghold. Incentives were given for businesses to set up there, and a market was organised. The construction of Fusion Tower was started. This was to be a town centre and hall, market, and rule-room, all in one. It was never completed, due to continuous expansion. The Fusion Bathhouse was built by Melonking. Commissioned by iandioch, it ended up costing 4000 Fé. One of the most impressive structures of Meloncraft One, its open-air pool and segregated baths are fondly remembered by residents. A similar success was attempted with the commissioning of Fusion Cathedral , with a price tag of 7500 Fé. Constructed by Djsencae, it was never even seen in-game by iandioch. Fusion Now The remains of some of Fusion City can now be seen at the Fusion City Ruins, however, this cannot properly convey the settlement's previous glory. Trivia *There was a memorial(seen in the picture above, in front of the Sugar Cane farm) dedicated to the older brother of Meebfallen. Category:Towns